Día 9: Helado
by Uuntulis
Summary: Cierto dicho dice: Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. ¿Recordará Neji sus palabras al crecer? Escrito participante en Mes Nejiten 2018. Idea tomada: Helado


Autor: Pire/Uuntulis

Título: Helado

Tipo: One-shot

Género: Amistad

Advertencias: Universo alterno. Idea tomada: Infancia

* * *

 **Día 9:** Helado

* * *

El calor era apremiante resultando apremiante, un ligero viento sopló causando una suave y delicada danza en la arboleda relajando el rostro de los infantes y adultos en el parque infantil donde solían llevar a sus retoños como medio de distracción y por relajación propia.

Unos orbes malvas se cerraron fuertemente al sentir el aire recorrer violentamente su rostro al ir descendiendo de la resbaladilla del área de juegos, sus pies tocaron la área y sonrió con plenitud. Sus cortas piernas, junto a todo su cuerpo de seis años, se movieron con rapidez hasta alcanzar un columpio, con sus piernas e impulsando su cuerpo comenzó a moverse como un péndulo. Cuando alcanzó el límite del juego sus manos soltaron las cadenas y saltó alcanzando el suelo sintiendo vibrar sus piernas ante el aterrizaje.

Perfecto.

Los gritos divertidos, peleas inocentes y pláticas curiosas provenientes de los chicos de edades avanzadas o pequeños que aún les costaba caminar llenaban el silencio poco frecuente en el parte.

Su padre lo llamó desde el lugar en la banca que compartía con otro hombre de orbes onix y aspecto enojado. Un helado en su mano eclipsó su atención, era de su sabor favorito, chocolate y siempre al venir al parque su padre solía comprarle uno para refrescarse y recuperar el aliento.

El día de hoy era doble.

Una emoción inocente y fuerte llenó su pequeño organismo siendo expresado con una ligera sonrisa. Tomó el cono y salió corriendo con la ferviente afirmación de que era el niño más afortunado.

Una queja, seguido de un sollozo lo apartó de sus ideas. Sus curiosos y especiales orbes recorrieron el área atestada de niños corriendo intentando dar con el origen de tal desagradable sonido. Una pequeña con dos divertidos chongos en su cabeza sujetados por dos moños, sus orbes eran adornados por pequeños cristales que descendían por su mejillas coloradas y sus labios descompuestos. La estudió detenidamente y concluyó que no podía tener más de seis años, al ver un cono vacío en su mano y una bola de helado en el suelo descubrió la razón del llanto.

Alguna vez él había llorado por algo similar, cuando era apenas un pequeño, ahora era un chico grande y los niños grandes no lloraban, no contaba el suceso de hace unos días cuando su juguete favorito perdió la cabeza y fue expresivo, ya que sus ojos formaron lagrimas sin su consentimiento o eso abalaba.

Se acercó a la pequeña castaña, miró su helado que sostenía en la mano y con su dedo con algunos granos de arena, deslizó una bola de helado hacia el cono vacío de ella. La niña dejó guardó silencio al contemplar la acción y sus orbes resplandecieron al ver la bola de helado en su cono. Sus orbes expresivos lo contemplaron como su salvador y héroe. Su pequeña lengua se deslizó por el helado y el dulce sabor inundó su paladar.

Una sonrisa resplandeciente iluminó su rostro y en respuesta el pequeño poseedor de los orbes malva sonrió ligeramente.

― Soy Tenten, ya te había visto en el parque antes, mi mamá suele traerme siempre.

―Neji Hyuga, a mí me trae mi padre.

Tomaron asiento en el escalón que permitía la entrada al área de juegos disfrutando del helado de chocolate que era el favorito de ambos.

Una vez terminado, Hizashi llamó a su pequeño niño, ya debían irse. Contempló a la versión suya pequeña despedirse de una niña castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas y una radiante sonrisa. Al llegar junto a él lo miró y siguió la mirada inquisitiva que su padre le dedicaba a la niña.

―¿Hiciste una nueva amiga Neji?― El Hyuga mayor habló curioso, su hijo no era tan amigable, solía jugar solo cuando el señor Hyuga no traiga a Sasuke al parque.

―Si padre, ella es bonita ¿Verdad?

El hombre lo observó curioso y una sonrisa se estampó en sus labios mientras acariciaba levemente la cabeza del niño, pensando en que esa nueva amistad podría resultar interesante.


End file.
